My loves
by MinaShayRulerOfVampireHybrids
Summary: Sora and Roxas are starting at new High School in the middle of the school year. can Roxas handle it or will he need help froma flaming red head. Warning Yaoi RoxasxAxel SoraxRiku
1. Down the stairs

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Roxas glared at his alarm clock," stupid alarm!" he hissed to himself. He sat up shaking his blonde hair, which all was in his face. He threw his blanket of his bed as he stood.

He quickly found a shirt and threw it on and pulled up his pants. With one quick swipe of his comb his blonde hair went perfectly to the side spiked up.

Heading down the stairs Roxas' twin brother glomps him at the last step," Good morning, my silly Blonde," Sora smiles. Sora looked just like Roxas but with brown hair that spiked on both sides of his head instead of just to one side like Roxas.

"What's so good about it?" the angry blonde asks. Sora frowns 'Dam Roxas and his fowl mornings.'

"It's our first day at a new school! What could be better than that?" the hyper brunette grins. Roxas glares at his cereal. Anything was better than that and now he had to go to a new school without Hayner Pence and Olette. That sucks.

Sora could tell that his brother would like to do anything else than go to Twilight Town High School. He frowns eating his cereal.

Roxas stands up to put his bowl in the sink with Sora right behind him.

"Bye, we're leaving," the twins yell up the stairs. All they hear is a low okay from their mom. Roxas glances at Sora and Sora shrugs, so they head out the door with backpacks over their shoulders.

**xXx**

When they make to the front of the school, they stop to stare. 'This School is insane!' they thought in unison. They had thought their old school was a dump but this, this was horrible.

The blue paint was completely faded as if know one wanted or cared to paint it over. The grass was yellow with some green patches that had kids resting on it.

The entire place looked like it was lucky to be in one piece…. They wondered what happens when it rains.

They began to walk up the steps (Which were wood [old school]) and they creaked under their weight in protest. Roxas only weighed 95 pounds and Sora weighed 94, how could it be that bad? They ran inside the school so they wouldn't find out how much weight the stairs could carry.

"So bro, what class do you have first?'' Sora asks trying to peek at his twin's schedule.

"Room 57B where ever that is," Roxas frowns. Sora hands Roxas a school map to find his class. He huffed. It was in the basement (hence the B).Sora waves to his brother.

"Well I got to get to room 48S (second floor), Bye," Sora smiles leaving his twin alone. Roxas huffs as his brother leaves. 'I guess I should get to class' Roxas begins walking to the stairs that led to the basement.

He feels strong hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it is he comes face to face with a tall junior. He had long flaming hair that was tied in a well done ponytail.

"Hey you must be the new kid! What's your name?" the red-head asks.

"R-roxas,'' he mumbles.

"Roxas, eh; I'm Reno. I have question for you.''

''What is that?" Roxas mumbles to the boy.

"Did it hurt when you fell down those stairs?" Reno smiles evilly.

"What?" Roxas stammers and before he even knew he was at the stairs he felt a push. He closes his eyes and prepares to fall, but the impact never came.


	2. College no go

**Mina: HEY! Chapter 2 it is awesome**

**Nate: Oh Mina it's only awesome cause I helped right it**

**Roxas: both of you shut up. Mina nor Nate owns Kingdom Hearts**

**Mina: Well said my friend **

Waiting for the impact was frightening. Once Roxas opened his eyes he saw a different Red head griping his upper arm. He had gravity defying hair that spiked nicely behind him; his eyes were emerald green and on his cheeks were diamond shaped tattoos.

"You're welcome," the boy said '', I'm Axel.'' He put out his hand so he could shake Roxas' hand.

''thanks, I'm Roxas,'' the blushing blonde replies shaking Axel's hand ", where'd that other kid go?"

Axel shrugs", I dunno. I told him to leave or else I'll kick his ass. By the way your last name couldn't possibly Antonio, could it?" The red-head questions.

"It is, why does it matter to you, ''Roxas frowns.

"I'm supposed to show you around the school, because the office put in every class I have," Axel sighs in anger "so on to History." Roxas follows Axel down the stairs to their class.

**xXx**

Sitting next to Axel gave Roxas a happy feeling in his stomach. He enjoyed how of a class clown he was; throwing pencils at another blonde (whose name is Demyx), he would make dirty jokes to friends including Roxas.

"So Roxy, where are you from?" Axel smiles.

"I'm from Destiny Islands," Roxas replies.

"How old are you?"

"15"

"That's a good age. I'm 16 I got held back in like second grade, but who cares, I'm not going to college," He snickers.

Roxas blinks, surprised at what the old had said", you're not even thinking of it?" Roxas asks.

Axel looks towards the younger", Nope. Not one thought; maybe a junior college, but for sure not a real one." Roxas was about to push on but the bell rang as he was going to ask.

**Mina: I'm sorry for spelling Axel's name wrong Hehe. My friends used to all ways tell me It's A-X-E-L and I would tell them to shush and when they weren't looking I'd change it, so thanks to the few people who told me it was wrong.**

**Nate: and that's why you should let me double check it for you, little sister!**

**Mina: Oh shut up I fixed it so all is good now. BTW the next chapter will be all about Sora! Cause the big twin needs attention too.**

**Nate: Yes, yes we do. ;p**


End file.
